Sun and Moon
by Sunnivaa
Summary: This FanFiction is about Apollo and Artemis. They have to train the campers together for an upcoming Titan War, so that means they'll have to get along with campers. And most important, with eachother. Will they manage to ready the campers and themselves for the upcoming war?


**Hello****,**** I'm**** Sunnivaa and this is my first FanFiction. There are some things you need to know before you start reading this.**

**First. I do not own PJO, I wish I would, but unfortunately I don't.**

**Second. I'm Dutch who writes this story in English (I thought that's very obvious though)**

**And last of all I'm 14, and if you find any mistakes doesn't matter what kind of mistakes, grammar, or even the story that's kinda strange, please message me.**

~Chapter One~

~Apollo's POV.~

I settled down on my throne, didn't really know what to do. I've done all my god's duties and wasn't in the mood to go out with some kind of mortal. I was hoping someone would enter the trone room, paying some attention to me, someone like Hermes, someone who I could have fun with. How about Artemis? She surely wouldn't be up for it. She never is actually, she's too serious for someone as wonderful as me. I just decided to stare at the throne in front of me. I didn't really mind whose it was, or what thoughts the other gods would have of me staring at some goddess' throne. Heck, there wouldn't even come someone who could have those thoughts of me! Just nobody.

After hours of staring I finally got off my throne and started wandering around at Olympus. I wasn't paying attention and bounced into Athena who fell back confused. "Apollo what were you thinking?!" Me? What about her! "Why should it be me not watching out where I'm going! How about you, you surely weren't paying attention as well when you bounced in to me!" I heard a fimilair giggling behind me and saw Aphrodite standing there laughing her ass off. "That was hilarious! You should have seen your faces!" She rolled on the floor laughing out loud. "It was priceless!" I gave her a confused look. And she only started to laugh harder, I turned around to see if Athena was still angry at me, but she was gone. "Apollo, I actually was here to tell you that Zeus has requested you. Council meeting." She flashed away, and I followed her as soon as I thought why Aphrodite was standing there at that right moment. It was emberassing..

I walked up the throne room and saw all the gods and goddesses already on their thrones waiting for me to join them. As I sat down Zeus started speaking. "A new threat has unleashed." Nobody could do anything but staring at Zeus so he would continue, what kind of threat was it this time? "Some Titans and Giants are released from the depts of Tartarus, and I want everyone to beware for the incoming war." An uproar of shouts filled the room, Athena and Poseidon were having a discussion about their children not being save, and wasting their time with eachother. And Demeter, Hepheastus and Aphrodite were screaming some things I couldn't understand. "SILENCE!" Everyone was looking at Zeus in shock and the noice stopped. Finally I could think clear again, I really hated it when everyone was going crazy about the topics that were to be dicussed. "We have to make preparations. And that's why I'm asking Apollo and Artemis to train the campers.."

Artemis and I immediately got up our thrones. "Father! No. I won't! You can't do this! You know how kids are at the camp, and that means that I'll have to deal with those boys from Hermes and Apo.." "Hey that's not fair! My sons are just the same as yours would be if you had any children!" Artemis gave me an annoyed glare. Meanwhile, I shouldn't go on like this. But who cares right? At least I had some time to spend with my sister. Would be fun!

"Actually father" I said. "I think it's a good thing if Arty and I go train the campers. Would give us some good brother sister twin-like time!" I smirked as I saw Artemis glaring daggers at me. I hope I would survive her wrath though. Wouldn't be good if the god of healing was dead before he could start healing the wounded in the upcoming war. We would be all damned! And after all, who doesn't need a bit of awesomeness right? "Alright that's settled then. You two are good to go then, and remember. No fighting!" Zeus said motioning the council was dismissed. "Father please!" Was the last I heard Artemis plead as I flashed off to camp.

~Artemis' POV.~

He was kidding right, wasn't he? This was his worst idea in a thousand of years! "Father you know that this is a bad idea right? You know what I feel for men! What I feel for boys! There must be some other solution." "I said Council Dismissed didn't I?" He looked at me like he would have done to a seven year old child who did something naughty."Technally you didn't" "You can't speak to me like that, it's an order. You're going to do just as told and train the campers with your brother. Now off you go." I started pouting but decided to tell my hunters and bring them to Camp-Halfblood as well. Oh gosh I really shouldn't act like Apollo.

**So that was chapter one. I would really love some replies, and tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. If you see some mistakes please tell me as well :P**

**Did you like the chapter? Remember that this is just some start of a story. ;D**


End file.
